Right Time, Wrong Place
by SleepToGrow
Summary: Derek and Stiles AU In a world where everyone is born with a timer on their right wrist, counting down to the minute they meet their soul mate. Inspired by the movie "In Time"
1. Chapter 1

It has been 18 years, 126 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes and 46 seconds since he was born. 18 years, 126 days of a constant count down to the day that he would be meeting his person- no sorry, his "Soul Mate". But now, as he sat in the office of Agent Writte looking down at his right wrist, that told him he would be meeting his Soul Mate in 38 hours, 27 minutes and 12 seconds, he had nothing but doubt. Ever since Scott's timer had read straight 0's when he met Allison all Stiles could think about was how three years ago he had lost his best friend because of the guy's sudden infatuation with a freaking _stranger_ that the "universe" apparently thought he belonged with. He huffed loudly and rubbed at his eyes, he'd been sitting here for almost an hour now and his ass was getting numb. Stiles knew better though, he knows the conspiracy's, how the government already has people paired off with someone before you're even out of your mother's womb, injecting unborn children with the Feminam Drug. Feminam is Latin for the word "mate". Each child pairing ejected has their own type of drug so no more than two people can be connected together. The injections are based off of genetics, so when two types of genes can come together to create say for example, a genius child who grows up to cures cancer, they are paired off before birth. The government tracks _all _human genetics and DNA. They know everything about you and have a say in almost everything that happens to you in your life. Stiles is, or I guess now _was, _part of a large group called the "Red Hoods". It's a huge antigovernment group that's filled with people who, believe it or not, believe that they should have free will and that the government has way to much control over the human population. Most supporters go into hiding when their timer gets close to counting down so the drug that they were injected with as a child doesn't kick in once they laid eyes on their mate. And that's exactly what Stiles had been doing right up until the underground base camp in Beacon Hills had been found and raided. Most were arrested for treason. He was arrested immediately, sedated and restrained before they shipped him off to god knows where, he had woken up in a bright white room with one door. A loud speaker had told him to get changed then 8 guards had brought him here, Agent Writte's office. Did he mention that he was one of the most wanted felons in the US?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Stilinski" drawled out Agent Writte as he strolled into his office. He goes behind his desk and pours himself a glass of bourbon, downing it before even looking Stiles in the eye. _Fucking douche bag_. He thought. This wasn't his first encounter with the agent; he had met the guy when he was 12 and his dad was getting shipped off to a psych ward. Stiles clenched his jaw tight, grinding his teeth when Writte looks up at him with a broad smile. "Well, well. Look at you all grown up, turned out just like your mother didn't you?"

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother." He spat out, seething. Writte smiled wider.

"Tsk tsk, language Genim, please." He sighs then, "Well I must say, finding you was not easy. You caused quite a lot of trouble over these past years haven't you?" The agents smile falls then, his mouth pulling down into a scowl.

"You really fucked up a lot you little shit." He came from around his desk then, squatting to get eye to eye with Stiles. "Now you better start talking, or else I have a nice electrocution chair to take you out with, nice slow and painful." Stiles couldn't help but give a little smirk at that,

"You won't kill me."

"Oh no?"

"No, because if you did then you'd never find out where I hid it." A fist connects with his jaw then, painful but he's had worse. Spitting blood out onto the white carpet he looks up at Writte, "What? Scared that I'm right?" He smiles wide, purposely trying to piss the guy off. Sneering he gets right up in Stiles face,

"You're right I can't kill you." He smiles then, an evil fucked up smile. "But I can send you to Dæmonia Inferno." Stiles' blood runs cold; he feels his heart race loud in his chest. "That's what I thought." Writte pats (slaps) his cheek a few times before looking toward the door, "GAURDS!" He yells, but before they shoot Stiles up once more with a sedative the agent leans in and whispers lightly, breath tickling against his ear, "Let's see if you can last longer than mommy." Then his world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He wakes up coughing, throat dry and rough. Blinking open his eyes he's met with a blinding light that hangs right above his face, his eyes start to water from the sudden brightness. The light is blinding him to everything but he can still smell the rust of metal, and a hint of mold. He can hear a loud drip of something close behind his head and the eerie beep or a heart monitor, he wants to turn and look around but he strapped town to a table. Strapped down with metal restraints from his feet all the way up his legs, hands, arms, neck and head. He can't move and the light is too close, too hot. He wants to squirm away but all he can do is blink. His heart speeds and the beep of the monitor is so loud it echoes through the whole… room?

"Well, looks like someone's awake." A familiar female voice chimes. "I've got to warn you thought Stiles," he feels a soft hand caress his face; "You won't last too long under my hands." Then Kate Argents face appears, blocking the light from above him.

"Kate," He manages to choke out. "I see they've sent the best to try and get me to spill the beans." She laughs lightly then and gives a=him one hard slap on the face.

"Oh sweetie," she makes a little clicking sound with her tongue, "What do you mean try? I'll have the information out of you in no time." She holds up a jagged knife then, twirling it in her hand. "Last I checked your timer was at 23 hours and 49 minutes before you're supposed to meet your mate, what a pity you'll be laying here bloody and burning, dead under me before you get to meet him." She snickers then.

"Him?" Kate goes quiet; the heart monitors beep is sharp in the silence. "Do you know who my mate is? How could you know that..."

"I thought the whole point of you hiding away was because you didn't care or _want _to meet your mate, hm?" She's right, but still now he's curious. Was he only attracted to me because of the drug, because his mate was male? No, but that didn't make any sense, the matting was all about genetics and creating powerful smart offspring… if he and his mate were both make then they could procreate.

"But if my mate is male then what-"

"Shut up!" Kate growls out, and he feels a raw burning pain spike across his forearm. He tries to bite back a scream but the cutting doesn't stop, Kate doesn't let up once. After what feels like forever he's thrown up from the pain twice. The vomit had gone up his nose, trickled down his cheeks and neck. It's mostly dried now but the smell stays, burning in his nose. The cuts that now cover his face burn still from when Kate had rubbed dirt into them. He continues to choke on his cries and last bit of bile while Kate continues to do what she does best.

He's been there for hours, that he knows. How many hours though, he couldn't say. When Kate finally lifts her hand he whimpers out with relief. Her hand is now stained with his blood, wet with it. "Tell me where you hid the drug Stiles and this can all be over." He can barely breathe anymore, let alone answer her even if he wanted to. He musters up the last of his energy to spit, bloody, right into her face. Then a loud bang erupts from somewhere close by and Kate turns quick on her heal before a bullet goes straight through her head. Stiles can barely keep his eyes open anymore, to tired to be shocked. A silhouette of a woman walks up to Kate's dead body, searching her coat pockets for something. Then the stranger pulls out a set of keys and stands, unlocking Stiles restraints. He groans out loud as some scrap over his open wounds, but she ignores him and starts to rip off wires that he didn't even realized were attached to him,

"Sorry love," A sultry but rough voice whispers in his ear "but we've got to make ourselves scarce here." She lifts him bridal style and carries him out of the room. He manages to keep his eyes open, the hall is well lite and he looks up at the girls face. She's blonde with dark eyes and red lips, "I've got him," she yells looking straight ahead, Stiles turns to see a guy about his height but crazy buff standing at the end of the hall. That's all he can make out from this distance; he goes to close his eyes when he hears the loud beep of his timer. Looking at his wrist he sees that it's counting down, almost at zero and flashing green, signifying that he's found his mate. He hears the girl let out a little snicker and he looks toward the end of the hall again, they're closer now; close enough for him to see the buff stranger's right wrist flashing green as well.

"Are you fucking kidding me…" he manages before, once again, blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He wakes feeling 100% better than he did when he had passed out; opening his eyes he takes in his surroundings. He's in a cozy small room lying on a queen sized bed with fluffy blankets and tons of pillows; he snorts and raises an eyebrow. Beside the bed was an old worn dresser with a mirror hanging over it. Sliding out of the bed he walks up to it to take in his appearance. He now notices that he is dressed in to big sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt that makes his skin look ghostly pale. Leaning in close to the mirror he examines his face, a faint pink scar runs from his temple down to his jaw. Another one is close under his eye. Frowning slightly he lifts his shirt only to find his stomach scattered with scars that look like they have had years to heal. A cough brakes the silence and he looks up into the mirror, the reflection showing that the buff guy from before is now standing, arms crossed, in the frame of the door behind him. He let his shirt fall then and carefully and as subtly as he can, looks at his wrist where, yup, one word was now in the place of where his timer once was, "_Mated". _His eyebrows draw together, if he was mated with this guy than why he wasn't feeling any of the symptoms what so ever. What the hell was going on?

"We injected you with velox Therapeutices, a drug I'm sure you're aware of… since you invented it." Stiles turns then, not liking having his back to this stranger, he draws his eyebrows together and frowns. The guy coughs again and looks around the room nervously. Gesturing toward Stiles' body with a wave of his hand he says, "That's why you're all… healed."

"Who the hell are you?" He snaps out, too many people have been after him for too long, trusting was not something he did easy.

"My name is Derek; I'm part of the Red Hoods rebellion, section 36, the highest rated group out of all 40 RH communities. We've been tracking you for some time now and when we realized that they had taken you to Dæmonia Inferno we acted immediately and my team was sent to bring you back to Base."

"This is an RH base?" He raises a skeptical eyebrow as he looks over the room that truly belonged to a grandmother. The guy, Derek, smiles a little and walks closer toward Stiles who immediately starts backing off,

"Hey, we're on your side." He stops moving when all Stiles does is glare back at him. Derek rubs his face with obvious frustration. "Look I know that you've been through hell and back in your life, Christ you're only what 18? I know that you probably have some trust issues but I promise you that we are here to help you."

"Help me with…?"

"Don't play dumb Stilinski, we know about your plan to overthrow the System. We know about the drug that your mother created to prevent people from turning into mindless robots of the government once they meet there "Mate". Why do you think we don't feel any pull toward each other?" Stiles was truly confused and shocked at this point, of course he knew about the antidote but his mother had said that she had only ever used it on herself before giving it to him to keep safe. The next day she had been taken away to Dæmonia Inferno and Stiles had never seen her again.

"My mother only ever tested it on herself…"

"Obviously not, because here you stand with me, your Mate right in front of you and you won't let me come anywhere near you." Stiles looked down at his wrist once more, the word was still there and Derek was right, he felt none of the symptoms of the Feminam Drug.

"And you feel nothing because the drug only needs to be injected into one of the mates for… for-"

"For it to work, yes." Derek finishes for him.

"Ok, but what I don't get is why did the government pair us together in the first place? Last I checked I was all man parts down there, no way could either of us reproduce with each other."

"I'm as lost as you are." Derek looks away and crosses his arms then, his face looking almost a bit sad but it's gone immediately and is replaced with a neutral expression. "Come on, some of your biggest fans await you." He turns and walks out the door then, Stiles rolls his shoulders a little and follows him out.


	5. Chapter 5

As they make their way down the stairs Stiles starts to hear murmurs of voices. They reach the end of the stairs and stop in front of a large door. He takes in a shaky breath and Derek turns to him,

"Don't worry the worst they'll do is ask you to sign their laptop case or something." Stiles snorts and gives Derek a little nod before the older man turns the nob and walks in. "TROOPS," he shouts, the talking stops immediately. "Genim Stilinski is awake, but don't crowed the guy alright he's just finished healing after being tortured, got it?"

"Got it." A quite chorus replies.

"Well," Derek looks at him "come on in." Stiles steps through the door and is met with a room that reminds him of the inside of the Star Trek ship. There are various computers all set up along the far wall, turned so that the monitors can be observed from anyone in the room. The row behind that are all desks, but it's staked and crowded with files and small green circles protrude up from the center of each desk projecting holographic images and computers that float in the air. He's thoroughly impressed. A cough breaks the silence and his mind comes back into focus and he realizes that the 10 or some odd people in the room are all staring at him with wide eyes,

"Uh… hi. You don't have to call me Genim, actually _don't _call me Genim at all, my name is Stiles." They still stare so he keeps talking. "Thanks for the rescue… that was totally bad ass. And this room is _sick, _not like cough I'm dying sick, like I mean it's really, really cool sick… you guys should think about redoing the whole house like this though cause the uh, whole Grandma's house hide out thing is kind of lame."

"Dude," says a guy sitting by one of the holograms, a guy with really nice cheek bones Stiles notices. "I've been telling Derek that for, like _ever_. This has got to be the lamest hide out in all of RH's bases."

"Shut up Jackson, it works and keeps the fed's away. They wouldn't ever think to look in this place it's too unsuspecting." Derek says. The guy, Jackson, just rolls his eyes.

"Hi!" A voice says next to him, Stiles jumps and ok whoa where did this guy even come from?

"Um, hi," the guy smiles and holds out his hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya! I'm Isaac." Stiles shakes his hand and smiles back. "I'm a really big fan, all the work you've done for RH is crazy. And half the drugs you've created are genius! Like the Saccularius!" Isaac's smile broadens, "Whoa like that is crazy, to be able to transform you facial construction for over 5 hours with just one ejection? That's unheard of! Or well I guess was unheard of, but you know how many missions have been completed by just that one invention?!"

"Uh… a lot?" Isaac gapes,

"Yea a lot!"

"Okayyy crazy, time to back off," says a familiar voice and the blonde the shot Kate was coming up behind Isaac and giving him a pat on the head. She turns her gaze toward Stiles and holds out a hand.

"Glad to see you're doing better," Stiles shakes her hand and she grins widely at him "Names' Ryes, Erica Ryes." Stiles laughs,

"Thanks for the rescue there James Bond." She laughs at that and pats his cheek lightly,

"No problem love, I've been wanting to take that bitch Kate down for a while now," Her eyes dart over to Derek and back to Stiles "we all have."

"Yea, that bitch has been on our hit list here for a while," comes a heavy voice,

"To bad I couldn't have made it a bit more slow and painful," muses Erica. A tall dark skinned man comes up and shakes Stiles' hand.

"Vernon Boyd, but you can just call me Boyd."

"Nice to meet you," Boyd turns and starts to point out to the rest of the crowd,

"That over there is our awesome Tech genius Danny," The tan skinned boy gives him a cute smile and a little wave, turning back to whatever he's working on Boyd moves on. "That over there is Greenberg… he's kind of our "bait" guy," Stiles chuckles. "And the red head there is-"

"Lydia Martin, pleasure to meet you. It'll be nice to finally have someone around here that actually speaks smart." The girl cuts off and holds out a perfectly manicured hand,

"Well I'm actually not that-"

"Don't be so modest, we've all seen your work here." She gives him a look, daring him to challenge her.

"Right, okay then nice to meet you all,"

"You're probably starving," Derek says as he comes to stand beside Stiles, he's looking at him with a tiny concerned frown and Stiles just stairs at him for a minute. It's been a while since anyone has given him that look; it's strange to see it on someone he barley knows. Clearing his throat he answers,

"Uh yea actually, I probably haven't eaten in about four days,"

"Oh honey it shows, you're as thin as a twig." Erica points out,

"Come on," Derek grabs his hand causing Stiles to flinch. Derek lets go immediately looking a bit hurt but looks away, his face going back to the broody look he seems to wear a lot, "Get back to work! We'll have a meeting in an hour." He yells out the troops and looks back to Stiles, "Let's go, I'll make you something to eat." Stiles nods and gives everyone a little wave before following Derek out. They reach the kitchen and Derek starts pulling a bunch of things out from the fridge in silence. It feels awkward and tense between them and he starts to wonder if maybe Derek does actually feel some of the effects from the drugs, he rubs at his eyes. This was all getting way to fucking confusing for him, and it feels like Derek is hiding something from him.

"So," he decides to put that thought away for now. He can't think straight while he's this tired and hungry. All he knows is that if he wants to find out anything he has to play the old "Friends close enemy's closer" thing.

"So?" Derek gruffs out, back turned away from Stiles as he chops viscously at something on the counter.

"You like to cook?" Derek lets out a huff/laugh,

"Yea I did, until it became a chore. Something I now have to do here every day for those ungrateful shits in there."

"Yea hobbies loose there fun when they become a job. When I was younger my Dad, he's the Sherriff in Beacon Hills, he taught me how to use a gun. It was awesome and I loved it, I got to spend time with my dad _and_ feel like a total bad ass. Now though it's just… It's like I'm always just shooting now because I'm running and people are after me. It's not fun anymore it's just tiring and a reminder of how I'll probably never see my dad again…" Derek had stopped chopping and was flipping something on a pan then, he was quiet so Stiles took that as permission to keep talking. "Guess that's life though right? Things don't always turn out how you want them to."

"My sister taught me how to shoot; she was one of the best shooters I'd ever seen. She died in a raid gone wrong about a year ago…"

"What was her name?"

"Laura,"

"Hale..?"

"Yea"

"Dude! Your sister is a legend; I can't believe you got to get taught by freaking _Laura Hale_ on how to shoot! You must have a pretty awesome aim." Derek turned with a small grin playing at his lips and slid a plate over to Stiles,

"Grilled Cheese, and yea my aim is pretty awesome." They spend an hour talking about their families and childhoods and Stiles slowly forgets the whole "enemies closer" thing.


	6. Chapter 6

After Stiles is done eating and their conversation starts to slow down they just kind of sit there in silence. It's a comfortable silence too, no awkwardness no need for Stiles to be on alert, it's just… easy. Derek's staring at him, not in a weird way but in a way that makes Stiles think that Derek's trying to commit his pale freckled face to memory. Stiles' face is resting in his hand, elbows propped up on the old creaky table, looking down at a scratch pointedly trying to ignore Derek's gaze. The older man shuffles in his seat and coughs, Stiles peeks up from under his lashes to find Derek reaching for his free hand, he's giving Stiles this questioning gaze, wondering if it's okay to move closer. Stiles doesn't say anything he just stares at Derek, but the older man doesn't move his hand any closer. He wonders then if maybe somewhere deep down Derek is little disappointed that he doesn't have a mate, doesn't have someone that will love him unconditionally forever. And hey, he gets it, _tons_ of people that decide to go into hiding end up feeling lonely with that question gnawing at them of "Who would my mate have been? What could I have had?" So instead of pulling his hand away he slides it forwards and grabs Derek's hand. Derek looks down at their intertwined fingers and lets out a tiny breath, a smile playing at his lips. Stiles' brows furrow a bit with sadness, the Hale's had grown up in Beacon Hills though he had never met Derek. His own mother, he remembers, was fairly close with the family. A few years before she got taken away a huge fire happened at the Hale house, killing everyone inside. Derek and Laura and been at school at the time. Later it was said to believe that the government had set forth the annihilation of the family, that they were apparently involved with producing an antidote for the Feminam drug. Hell his mother had spent so much time over at that house that maybe they did help her. Then a year ago Derek loses the only family he has left? Stiles almost pities Derek, he must be so incredibly lonely.

"Stiles-"Derek is cut off then by a loud bang as the door to the kitchen opens and Erica walks in. They immediately break apart and Stiles adverts any eye contact while Derek clears his throat.

"What?" he grumbles out.

"I'm here to get you for the meeting that _you _called."

"Right," he gets up, chair scraping along the floor. "Stiles, you need to be part of it as well." They get up and follow Erica out, back toward the Star Trek room. A large circular table is set up with all the troops sitting around it, one chair is left once Erica takes her seat and he assumes that it's Derek's so he just sort of stands there.

"Stiles you can have my seat," Derek moves around him and walks toward a white board picking up a pen.

"What's the plan boss?" Chirps Isaac.

"Now that we have Stiles we can start to actually formulate The Big Strike" Murmurs of excitement start around the table but Stiles just gapes. The Big Strike was the title of the mission to completely overthrow of the government once and for all. It's what Red Hood has been preparing for since the beginning.

"Excuse me?" Stiles gapes, Derek turns and- hell they all turn to look at him then. "What the hell is having me around going to do anything?" Derek's brows rise,

"You are the only one in the entire world with a cure-"

"So?"

"So, with that we can produce mass amounts more than what you have. Once we take over we can start injecting all infected. That is the _only_ thing that has been holding RH from this mission. You must have known that?" Stiles blinks a few times and shakes his head,

"Are you… when the hell was the last time anyone here has left base, _besides_ last night, and actually looked into _why _the feds have been so quiet lately?" Everyone's quiet and Stiles groans, "Why do you think I hid the antidote in the first place!? Oh my god," Stiles breathes as a realization hits him. About a month ago the RH communication went completely shot, making communication between bases nonexistent. For a month now they've all been living blind with no connection to the outside world. Coming out of hiding without a base to base communication would be suicide. "When does the RH radio here get fixed?"

"In a few weeks it should be up and running, it's hard to say though since we have no other form of communication when we're constantly being traced." Replies Danny,

"Why," Boyd questions.

"What the fuck were you guys thinking coming to get me!?" He asks with complete shock. "You guys honestly think that that mission went _sooo _good that _no _FBI tailed us back here at all?"

Lidya shoots him a bitchy look, "Well they obviously didn't smart ass" Derek growls at her tone, "If they had we'd all be dead by now." He huffs angrily _fuck, _how could their base still have no communication yet?

"The feds aren't going to risk tailing a few RH troops when they've got bigger problems right now. The only reason that they didn't track _me_ here is because Kate unknowingly cut out the tracking device they put on me and it dropped onto the floor there. The RH hide out in Beacon Hills that I was staying in had their radios up and running. The word was that anyone born in 1994 to 2000 was injected with a faulty drug. The founder of RH Robert Finnstock had managed to make his first mission to switch out the Feminam drug for what he believed to be an antidote. But the guy was no science geniuses and it ended up being too similar to the original Feminam drug to actually have any effect other than to make rouge mates. Once a person born in that time frame finds their mate it triggers the drug that leaves them with extreme strength and like, major rage issues-"

"Like the Hulk…" Cuts in Erica,

"Yea exactly, but it also sends a signal into their brainwaves that make them focus all their anger toward whoever did this to them, and since we're constantly told who to "thank" for the Feminam drug since we're born, they're heading straight for the government." Stiles finishes and everyone is quiet.

"So… they're after the antidote because they believe that it will cure these rouges?" Lidya ponders,

"Yea,"

"But it's a totally different drug; they'd need a totally different antidote." Supplies Derek,

"Yea but they're running on blind faith now. In order to find an antidote then they'd need that original drug that Finnstock had used, but it's completely gone now. Who knows though, the antidote my mother created may work since Finnstocks drug was so similar to the Feminam."

"So the question is, do we even want… or _need_ the antidote?" Says Jackson with a confused look.

"For now," sighs Derek, "All we can do is wait for the radios to get back up and figure things out together. I think it's time that _all_ RH bases came together."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two days since the meeting, two days with the radio still down and two days of him being constantly surrounded by the troops and having them asking questions about his work and his thoughts on the rouges and basically a constant never ending chatter of voices in his ear. He's barley seen Derek and that makes him feel sad but that feeling isn't something he really wants to explore right now, the troops are awesome and super nice, but he just needs a moment to himself. That's why he finds himself leaving his room first thing in the morning of day 3 to wander the parts of the house that he hasn't been. Instead of turning right toward the stairs when he leaves his room he heads left down the long hall. It's dark in the house and everyone is probably still asleep what with it being 5 in the morning, but from what he's learned, all their bedrooms are downstairs, leaving the 4 rooms down the hall vacant. The first door he tries to enter is locked. The second is a bathroom, the third is a large room filled with books and a record player. He walks inside and shuts the door quietly, dust particles slowly dance under the dim light and for the first time in weeks Stiles lets the perfect silence sink into him and he takes a relaxed breath. Wandering through the labyrinth of stacked and shelved books he runs his fingers lightly over the old spines. It's been about 6 years since he's seen an actual book, everything is computerized now a days. His mother used to love to read, she had always read him stories before he slept or given him a book a month to read once he got older. The first book she had ever given him was when he was six; it was a book of fairy tales. He had read the whole thing in one sitting, getting lost in worlds that always had happy endings, where people found their true loves naturally and coincidentally. He remembers telling his mom that he wanted to find a prince charming of his own one day. She had smiled down at him and stroked his face lightly, kissing his cheek and whispering, "Honey, I want that for you more than anything." At the time he didn't understand why she had sounded so sad, now he did. Finally finding a book that interested him he went and sat on and old pile of blankets in the corner behind a stack of books. He didn't know how long he had been sitting reading for, but the sun had slowly started to rise and illuminate the room through the small window so he figured that it had been a while. He figured he'd have to get up eventually but for now he just wanted a few more hours alone. He was reading Catcher and the Rye and he remembers his mom giving it to him one day telling him that it was one of her favorite books, when he had asked her why she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I know how he feels." He had just taken the book with a shrug of his shoulders and an "ok". That was the last book she'd given him. He started crying then, didn't even really know what he was crying about to be honest. The loss of his mother, the crushing feeling of knowing that everyone thought he was going to be the one to fix things, how he'll probably never see his dad again, how he will probably never get to find love. He just sits there, stewing in his own rotten self-pity. He doesn't even notice when the door opens and Derek walks in until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He grabs Derek around the neck and pulls him into a tight hug, burying his face into the older man's broad shoulder. Derek's arms immediately wrap themselves around Stiles and his hand strokes along his back in soothing circles. He cries until he can't anymore. Eventually he slowly unwraps himself from Derek and scrubs at his face; angry at himself for being so weak.

"I'm sorry." He sighs out, avoiding Derek's eyes.

"Hey," Derek says quietly, "Stiles... look at me." His is voice soft and concerned. The tone is so sadly foreign to Stiles and he closes his eyes and lets another tear fall before looking down at his hands. "Stiles," He feels Derek's finger under his chin, lifting his face up so he's looking straight into Derek's gaze. "Tell me what's wrong, please. I- I don't… I hate seeing you so sad. I don't want you to cry." Derek's face is sad, dark circles that weren't there a few days ago now underline his eyes. Slowly he slides his hand up to Stiles' cheek, his calloused thumb lightly and soothingly caresses his wet scared face. Stiles lets himself lean into the touch, starved for human contact. It's been so long since someone has touched him like that.

"I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry Stiles! You are strong, but it's dangerous holding everything in like that for so long… it's ok to let it out once and a while."

"It makes me feel weak."

"It doesn't make you weak, Stiles. It just makes you human." Stiles stares at Derek, really looks at him then. He has really beautiful eyes, grey flecked with green and brown; he has a light coating of stubble along his jaw making him look older and serious. His lips look soft and really, really nice. Derek licks his lips then and Stiles blinks looking back up into his eyes, his face now flushed. Derek's eyes are wide now and pupils slightly blown, Stiles knows his face his probably just as flushed, eyes just as wide. He doesn't really understand what's happening and why he's feeling the way he's feeling, heart racing in his chest as Derek bring up another hand to cup his face. He licks his own lips, Derek's gaze blinks down following the slow movement of Stiles tongue then looks back up and starts to lean in. Stiles' breath is heavy and he can't think straight, all he knows is that he really wants Derek to kiss him right now. He decides that Derek's taking too long and closes the distance between them. The kiss is slow and beautifully uncoordinated as they explore each other, Stiles opens his mouth letting Derek lick his way in and his own tongue slides along Derek's feeling the heat of their mouths pressed together. Leaning in Derek slowly and carefully lowers Stiles to the floor so he's now laying on his back, Derek's weight lightly pressing into him and Stiles knows that he's trying to hold back. He nips at his bottom lip before breaking the kiss causing Stiles to let out a quiet whimper of protest but Derek trails kisses down his neck, sucking and licking at his pulse point. Stiles can't help but thrust up as Derek bites down on his neck, probably leaving an impressive hickey, Derek moans and Stiles can feel the hum of it vibrate through his whole body. He grabs at Derek's face, needing to be kissing him again. Derek lifts his head from Stiles neck but not before licking and kissing the tender skin once more. He presses soft kisses against Stiles' forehead, nose, cheeks and eyelids before finally kissing him hard against the mouth. His weight becomes heavier and he stars to grind down, Stiles spreads his legs wider and stars meeting Derek's small thrusts with his own, both looking for friction to ease their erections. Stiles thinks that he's probably going to come in his pants just from this when a loud gunshot comes from down stairs.


End file.
